The objective of this project is to develop the leads which result from the contract effort (N01CM67868) concerned with the screening of compounds for radiosensitizing activity. Analogs of the lead compounds will be synthesized and tested in vitro. The analogs will be developed using the knowledge of the relationship between molecular structure and radiosensitizing effectiveness which has accumulated from past and current studies. New and/or novel radiosensitizers for introduction into the clinic are expected from the proposed project.